Inkjet printing or recording systems are commonly used as an effective way to produce images on a print medium, such as paper. Generally, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed by the inkjet recording system and onto the print medium to produce an image thereon. Thermal inkjet printing involves passing a pulse of current through a heating element, which causes a rapid vaporization of ink in a chamber to form a bubble. This results in a large pressure increase, which propels a droplet of ink onto the print medium. During the firing of a drop, a layer of ink covering the surface of the heating element can reach high temperatures, e.g., about 340° C. At this temperature, the ink may decompose and deposit residue on the surface of the heating element. This process is known as kogation. Kogation may deleteriously affect the volume, shape, and/or velocity of the ejected drop, which may cause the quality of the printed output to vary.